When The Truth Comes Out
by Alexander0302
Summary: Azula was given a second chance to live life anew. She accepted the chance and chose to make up for every mistake she had done in the past. But when the time came that she was able to learn her true identity, she and his brother were drifted apart. It was almost perfect, they treated each other like friends after the hundred year war. The two didn't expect things to be this way.
1. Chapter 1

**Azula was given a second chance to live life anew. She quickly accepted that chance and chose to correct her wrongdoings and to make up for every mistake she had done in the past. But when the time has come that she was able to learn her true identity, she and his brother were drifted apart. It was almost perfect, they treated each other like friends after the hundred year war. The two didn't expect things to be this way. What would their fate be after years of living without seeing each other?**

**Chapter 1 (part 1): When The Truth Comes Out**

_Things may have been not good for me in the end. But I'm going to start all anew. Happiness may be forsaken from me right now. But one day, I'll find what real happiness is for me._

It's been months since the hundred year war ended. And here I am inside my room. You've might been thinking that should I be in prison or maybe in a mental institution. Well, Zuko decided to set me free after spending a month in prison… And it took me some time to realize that I was wrong all the way, that father never loved me. I learnt that I was only used as a weapon during the hundred year war, it felt like my whole life is a lie. Regards with mom, the problem was still unsolved when it comes to her.

But gladly he decided to give me a second chance, to find my real self after those years that father controlled my whole personality, after those years when father took my own freedom to do what I want. I need to find what is really there for me, I need to find who I am… And I guess I should thank my brother for giving me that chance, he would've killed me before or would've locked me out in prison for life.

Well, he made me continue my studies I was supposed to be a freshman this school year, but the school staffs and authorities decided to make me a sophomore. Since my entrance examination, which was 6 months ago, had only one mistake. Zuko decided to continue his studies too, before he will officially become a fire lord. But sad to say he's still in 8th grade, since he was still 14 back then when he was banished by father.

"Hey, if I can't finish my studies and you do, I guess I should give the position to you…" he always say whenever he goes to my room and asks a particular question about his homework or about some lessons in school that he's not familiar with. I just roll my eyes and reply, "Shouldn't you be the one helping me since I'm younger than you?"

Well, I'm not that interested in being the fire lord anymore… that was long gone and no longer should I come back to my old self. I guess our bonds with each other are getting stronger… It really feels good to have someone who is really there beside you. I never even thought that this day would come, the day that everything will be alright… Somehow….

By the way, Zuko broke up with Mai like 2 days ago… I don't know why but I'm glad he did… But he didn't went to school and he didn't ate for almost straight 2 days. I feel bad for him, I think I'm starting to get worried, or should I. I know how it felt like… to love or trust someone so much, but that 'someone' would leave you someday, or even worse, would betray you.

I don't know but… Did Mai and Ty Lee really did consider me as a friend? Or did I really just control them to be my friends through fear? Regards with mom, I don't know why… I don't know why she hates me… Does she really do hate me, or is it just me? No, I- I can't explain… Why do these things keep on circling my mind? I shouldn't be really thinking about these things, I have to move on and forget what happened in the past, things are probably different right now.

Right now, there is a sudden knock on my door, stopping me from thinking about a certain thought. "The door is open, you can come in… whoever you are…" I said. And so the door was opened, it was Zuko. "Oh hey, I haven't seen you for days…" I told him with a slight smile, I was somehow glad finally seeing him "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Maybe…" he replied. I laughed softly, "C'mon… I know you're not okay… But I guess you're hurt from what happened…." I said. He just sighed and sat beside me.

He placed his palm on my right shoulder and asked me something out of the blue, "Hey, do you have a boyfriend already?" I smiled, "Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Do you think I should have?" I asked him in a jokingly kind of way. Well, we both laughed

"So, what does it feel like to be in a relationship, Zuzu?" I added.

He sighed, "It'll just hurt you in the end if you don't have the right person to be with... I couldn't believe that she cheated on me..." my eyes slightly widened.

"She can't… I knew how much she loved you… S-she betrayed me because of you…" I said as I bow my head down facing towards the marble floor.

"I shouldn't be thinking about the past again…" I said as I place both my hands on the sides of my head, pressing them on with pressure. "It drives me nuts" I sighed and let go…

"But she was kissing a guy when I came in her room! I saw it with my two eyes! Do you think she really loved me?! Man, she cheated on me! How dare she!" He shouted at me in extreme anger. I bet he really got hurt from what he saw… So I rubbed his back and said, "Hey, chill out a bit… Take it easy…" I tried to comfort him and to keep him calm. "I'm sorry for letting your anger out… maybe she's just… not the right one for you…" I apologized.

"No, it's not your fault, Azula…" he told me, "I just really couldn't keep it in…With all those emotions inside me, I really need someone to talk to when it comes to this…"

I chuckled, "If you need someone to talk to, then why did you choose me? Why not just Uncle Iroh, I'm sure he has wiser advices for you…"

"Nah, I just wanted to see what your reactions would be from what had happened… I just wanted to know you would even care… And plus, Uncle Iroh went somewhere else…" he told me.

I smiled and placed my arm on his lap. "You wanted to know if I care….?" I asked him once again

"Yep, do you?" he replied.

I took a deep breath, "Yes" I answered. "Of course I do, were siblings right?" I said. He smiled and looked directly into my eyes, "Thanks, I didn't even expect you to say that…." He told me "Or maybe the Master Liar is playing games with me again…."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Of course not…" I told him "Things are very different right now…" "Well then, mind if we hang out right now… You know, to the streets?" he asked. "Um, sure… Okay… I'll get dressed right now…" I told him as I went through my walk-in closet. "You better get ready too, I'll meet you outside…" I said as I change my wardrobe.

So I dressed myself casually and wore my hair down with my bangs clipped onto the side. I quickly went outside and saw Zuko standing in front of me. I quickly approached him,

"So, let's go….?"

"Yeah" he answered and started walk, leading my way.

When we reached the streets, which were located just near the shore, Zuko quickly reserved places for us both to watch the fireworks display which is about to happen in an hour, since it's already 6:00 pm. He then asked me to buy us some snacks to eat for later, I nodded as he handed me some money which I folded and kept in my pocket. "Go buy some street foods or any kind of food you wish to buy… And don't forget the drinks too…" He told me before I left.

So I was loitering through the streets… And I have to say the crowds are crazy this time of the day, I couldn't even manage to see where the food stands are.

While walking through the numerous numbers of crowds, I bumped a middle aged woman who looks like she is already in her late 30's. I quickly gave her an apology, and when she looked at me, she went like crazy telling me that I was her long lost daughter.

"I'm really sorry, maybe you've been mistaken me as your daughter…" I told her.

The girl behind her, which is her daughter, I think, quickly grabbed the middle aged woman to stop her craziness and gave me an apology as well. But we were both shocked to see each other's faces. She looked exactly like me, all the details from our faces are all the same…Were like… Twins…

"Iona, she is your lost twin, isn't she?" the middle aged lady said from the background. Her daughter's eyes went teary. Just when she's about to touch me, I quickly left.

I couldn't believe what happened, or even couldn't believe what I saw… Was it even real? My mind went puzzled. Anyways, I tried to forget what had happened a while ago and did what Zuko asked me to do.

And gladly I came back successfully to the place after walking into enormous numbers of mobs. "Here's the change…" I said as I handed him some coins from my pocket. "I bought some fried noodles and some flaming fire crackers… And I bought some Iced Tea too…" I told him and handed him his food along with his drink.

He took it and placed it beside him. He's leaning onto the shady tree behind him, looking somewhere far away to the open sea.

I still remember what happened a while ago. Is it true that I am the long lost daughter of the middle aged woman whom I bumped into? Is it true that I am the lost twin of that middle aged woman's daughter, who I really looked like? It confuses me… Maybe that's why mom chose to love Zuko more than she does to me, maybe it's because… I'm not a part of the royal family… And I knew that father only used me as a tool. I knew that he never loved me… Zuko, I don't know with him… But I think he treated me well… Like were true siblings…

I need to know my true identity, I'll be confronting father about this matter tomorrow…

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it's concept though… Please review and write what you think… If there is something you didn't like about the story, please tell me and I can improve it in the next coming chapters… Beware of grammatical errors though! Hehe, sorry about that… This is going to be a long story I know… And I apologize for how I write, despite the fact that I'm only 13 and not that fluent in English since I'm Asian **** Besides, there is more in the subject 'Grammar' that I should learn **** Haha! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1(part 2)

**Chapter 1(part 2) **

The fireworks had just started, and Zuko quickly stared up at the illuminated sky filled with bright out casting colours…. We both smiled and were somehow amazed, since we haven't seen this for so long. "Beautiful, isn't?" he told me.

"It sure does…" I said as I leaned my body sidewards towards his.

"Know what? Life is just like those fireworks up above…" he told me, "When it's is done right, its outcome would be beautiful and amazing. But if it's done wrong, the outcome will be terrible and may hurt others as well…" he explained and I smiled at him and could somehow relate to what he said.

All of a sudden, he hugged me. Then his stretched out both his arms placed it onto my shoulders, he looked at me directly into the eyes. "Azula, I want you to live happy and try to forget the bad things that happened in the past… You can always start anew if failure keeps getting on your way… And if you need someone else to help you along the way, I'll always be here for you…" he said as I saw a single drop of tear fall from his eye.

"Thanks, Zuzu…" I whispered and hugged him back with a smile.

Then it rained unexpectedly on that time, and it was strenuous. So Zuko and I have to run back to the palace real quick. But suddenly, I stopped. Because I saw the girl who I saw a while ago, the girl who I really looked like. She was sent out of their house by an angry guy shouting at her outrageously. And I think that guy is her brother.

She was crying but she suddenly looked back and saw me, her eyes widened… We saw each other's faces, again…I went near her with both our eyes focused on each other's faces and my hand reaching out for hers. I was supposed to help her, and our hands almost met each other. But Zuko quickly grabbed my hand, and we continue to run back fast to the palace.

We were running towards, but my head was facing the opposite direction, looking back to the girl whom I should've helped. I pity her, seeing her crying while she was left outside with the strong rain pouring down over her.

I'm not that generous and kind to other people whom I totally haven't met before. But when it comes to her, my whole personality changes. I feel different towards her, it's like there is something in her… Is she really my twin?

On the moment that we came back to the palace, we quickly went to our respective rooms and took a shower. As I enter the shower room, I could already start to feel my head ache. So I did it quickly and took a rest afterwards, since I was very weary and tired running through the strenuous downpour of the rain. And what's worse is that I think the rain made me feel sick and dizzy.

By the way, I still need to talk to father tomorrow and I still have to leave early in the morning. But for now, I think I should be getting some rest to regain back my strength for tomorrow's appointment with father.

I got up early before dawn and went to the Capital City Prison, where father is incarcerated. I need to be quick talking to him, I need to go back to the palace before even Zuko wakes up.

I walked to the Capital City Prison. And when I finally got there, the guards questioned why I was so early.

"Oh, there is just an urgent situation that me and my father have to talk about with." I told them and I try to be polite as I can.

"Okay, but there is a time limit when talking to the prisoners here in the Capital City Prison and I'll be just giving you an hour." The guard told me as she gave me a pass which I should give to the warden who guards father's cell so that I could pass.

"Oh, sure…" I replied and walked through the hallway heading towards my father's cell.

When I got in front of his cell, I gave the pass to the warden. He opened the metal door using the key from his pocket and he let me in inside.

When I saw father, both his hands and feet were chained onto the brick wall. And inside the cell, there were still bars that separate the visitors from the prisoners. He looked at me, his hair was a total mess. And then he asked me who I am, I guess he didn't recognized me since I looked a lot different right now.

"Father, it's me… Azula" I replied. "What are you here for?" he asked me, his voice was raspy and he kept looking down the floor the whole time. "It's…. about my identity…" I told him, unsure of what I suppose to say.

"Am I adopted?" I asked him as my heart starts to soften and as my eyes were about to cry because I feel that way, I feel like I'm not a part of their family ever since. I was rejected, despised, and… Betrayed. All of those thoughts again filled in my heart with rage. There was no reply from my question.

"Tell me!" I asked out loud with outrageous anger, as my emotions starts to slip out of control. "Am I adopted?!" I shouted at him as tears were uncontrollably falling from my eyes. The room was then filled with silence after I shouted. And there I was, sobbing softly in front of my father, confused with the situation happening to me. Still, he didn't utter any word and my question was left unanswered.

But after a few minutes of crying and plunging in into deep thoughts, he finally spoke. He took a deep breath and sigh. "I'm sorry for letting your hopes down Azula, for using you as a weapon in the war that only broke your future and ruined your reputation to everyone. I'm sorry to say this… but… yes, you're right…" he sounded a lot different to me and I knew he felt emotional when he spoke, and I didn't expect that since he doesn't talk to me like that to me back way then.

My eyes widened and tears soon fell again from my eyes. I cover my mouth in shock, trying not to sob. All those years, all those hardships and all those times I've spend trying to succeed were all lies knowing I was adopted.

"I knew it was a wrong decision taking you away from your real family, but it was for your own good." He told me.

"Why? What is it that made you adopt me? Is there something I suppose to know in the past?" I asked as I wipe my tears away and try to stop crying.

He went silent again, and looked unsure of what is he supposed to say. "Well, your real father, was the most powerful criminal in fire nation before he was captured and was sentenced to jail for the rest of his life. On that day, his wife just gave birth to twins. And I was confronting your father at the moment when your mom came telling your father that she will give one of the twins to someone knowing that she won't be able to support the family needs any longer." He explained.

"That's the day when I took you home, and also helped your family somehow out of pity. And I know you'll be a great firebender just like your father who also bends blue fire. And you proved me that."

"Azula, thank you so much for being so loyal to me. I am very sorry for doing this to you, for breaking you a promise. I want you to move on, and find them. I want you to be happy" he told me, I didn't expect him to say those words but I replied to him, "I already did, thank you. Thanks for telling me the truth." I got closer and looked at him directly into the eyes. "Thank you for being my father for 14 years…" I said with a smile. "I love you…"

I got up and whispered "Goodbye…" as I walk my way out of his cell. I headed back to the palace and the sun rose already, somehow.

I got back home on time and it's a good thing that Zuko is still asleep.

**Xoxoxox**

**Ayo! Thank you to whoever reads this. I hope you appreciate it and pardon for those wrong grammars, if there is any **** There'll be more chapters coming and hope you like the story I wrote **


End file.
